fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Komuro
Takashi Komuro is one of the main protagonists of HOTD: Highschool of the Dead series. He was a high school second-year and the leader of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. He is a childhood friend of both Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto, and while he has strong feelings of love for Rei he has also shares intimate feelings for Saeko Busujima as well. Takashi is not a skilled fighter, but he makes up for this with his leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations. In Fictional Wrestling, Takashi is currently signed with ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling where he and his team are more known there. He is also signed with WWE: Animated in NXT. Background *'Series:' HOTD: Highschool of the Dead *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 17 *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 133 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) ACW, WWE: Animated (NXT) *'Debut:' 2013 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed from:' Tokonosu City, Japan *'Allies: Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Arisu "Alice" Maresato, Cole MacGrath, Naruto Uzumaki, Yugi Mutou, Atem, Dante, Aelita, Dragon Kids *'''Rivals: Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Carter Young, Stan Terra *'Twitter: '@Komuro_HOTD Wrestling Career ACW WWE: Animated Personality In the time before the Outbreak, Takashi is laid-back and his casual nature can also make him hesitant, evidenced by the fact that he did not act on his feelings for Rei until it was too late. Takashi becomes more serious after the Outbreak and begins to exhibit qualities of a leader. His resolve to protect Rei and everyone else earns him respect despite his own feelings of inadequacy. He is usually kind to the other members of his group, and he does not hesitate to save people who are in serious trouble, such as Alice Maresato when she is attacked by "Them". During the initial Outbreak, Takashi fights strictly for survival, but, as time passes, he begins to show a willingness to fight for himself and the group rather than just for the need to survive. Personal Life Takashi is pretty close to all his teammates in H.O.T.D. during The Outbreak then as well being close friends with Cole MacGrath considering both have similar problems. He is struggling to choose whether to be with Rei or Saeko. In Wrestling Takashi is usually a high-flyer along with being a submission specialist. Finishers *''Crippler Crossface'' (Arm trap Crossface) *''Deadswitch'' (Killswitch) *''Death from Above'' (Diving Headbutt) Signatures *''3 Alternate Deaths'' (Triple Rolling German Suplexes) *Arm-trap Swinging Neckbreaker *Back Body Drop *Backhand Chop *Dropkick *Muliple Diving Variations **Clothesline **Crossbody **Dropkick **Elbow Drop **Enzuigiri **Headscissors Takedown **Moonsault **Reverse **Somersault Senton *Dragon Screw Legwhip *European Uppercut *Flapjack *Forearm Smash *Half Nelson Bulldog *''Pulse Check'' (Reality Check) *''Pulse Stretch'' (Rope Stretch Chickenwing) *Shining Wizard to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog *Roundhouse Kick *Multiple Springboard Variations **Clothesline **Crossbody **Dropkick **Savate Kick *Multiple Suplex Variations **Back **Belly to Back **Bridging Northern Lights **Bridging / Release / Rolling German **Inverted **Slingshot **Snap **Super **Vertical *Sharpshooter Nicknames *N/A Entrance Themes *"Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace (1st Theme) *"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace (2nd Current theme) Championships and Accomplishments ACW *TBD WWE: Animated *TBD Category:Fictional Wrestlers